Might
Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes, informally abbreviated to Clash of Heroes or CoH, is an upcoming video game in the Might and Magic franchise. Developed by Capybara Games, it combines elements of the puzzle, RPG and turn-based strategy genres, and is to be published by Ubisoft Entertainment. First announced in May of 2009, it is currently scheduled for release in October. Gameplay There are to be a total of 12 playable heroes overall. The game features RPG-like exploration and dialog sequences and strategic combat that the designers say will be the center of gameplay. It will feature multiplayer modes as well. Battle Settings When fighting someone in CoH you will be in control off units on the lower screen while your enemy controls the top screen. The battle works like a puzzle and your target is to get creatures of the same colour in a row off three or more in order to either create offensive units or defensive walls. Placing the creatures horizontally makes attaking units and placing them vertically creates defensive units. Multiplayer Modes Multi-Cartridge Multiplayer Battles will put 2 players against each other in a head-to-head puzzle battles in which players will be prompted to select a hero from up to 10 different characters (each of them having different spells and wall abilities) an artifact and the units composing his army. Be careful, as preparation might be as important as the battle itself! Single-Cartridge Multiplayer Battles will enable 2 players to make a quick battle against each other controlling either Aiden (Inferno) or Godric (Haven) with a single cartridge via the wireless communications feature. Plot The game is the third to feature in the Ubisoft continuity, and takes place on Ashan. A prequel to Heroes of Might and Magic V, it takes place during the War of the Blood Moon (previously mentioned in Heroes V's Sylvan town biographies), and features several recurring characters from the previous game. The story revolves around five "lost children", each of whom represent a specific faction in the campaign game. Five of Heroes V's eight playable factions will make a reappearance: the Academy, Haven, Inferno, Necropolis/Necromancians and Sylvan. Nadia, Godric Unicorn, Aidan Unicorn, Fiona and Anwen command each faction, respectively. The story is set "forty years prior to the cycle of Heroes V and Dark Messiah of Might and Magic" - presumably this is intended to be interpreted as forty years prior to Heroes V, thus beginning roughly around 929 YSD. Returning characters unveiled so far aside from Anwen and Godric (and possibly Fiona) include Alexei, Cyrus, Findan, Jezebeth and Markal. Several previously-unseen characters have also been shown in footage and screenshots. One of the game's antagonists has been specified as a Demon Lord with very sinister motives - his name and identity have yet to be clarified, though it is possible that he and Kha-Beleth are one and the same. As with the previous two Ubisoft continuity games, the Demons are the game's primary antagonists. The story is precipitated by a Blood Moon eclipse (which has mysteriously gone unmentioned in the original timeline), and will also feature an artifact named the Blade of Binding. Characters Protagonists *'Aidan Unicorn': The handsome, kind-hearted brother of Godric, Aidan nevertheless possesses a jealous streak which enables the Demons to manipulate and corrupt him. He acts as the protagonist of the Inferno campaign. *'Anwen': A young Irollan Ranger who swears vengeance against Sheogh. *'Godric Unicorn': The uncle of Nicolai and advisor to Queen Isabel in Heroes V, Godric is a young knight setting out to prove himself and redeem his family's sullied name. *'Fiona': A young lady offered a second chance as a ghost by the Necromancer Markal. It appears, though is not confirmed, that she is a young Fiona Griffin, the wife of Alexei, sister of Godric and mother of Nicolai. *'Nadia': A new and relatively unknown character. A confused amnesiac girl from the Silver League, who inherits all of the power and knowledge of a full grown mage following the death of her mother. Antagonists *'Ludmilla': An enemy of Fiona. No further information is known regarding her. *'Sinister Demon Lord': A Demon Lord with sinister motives. Nothing further has been revealed regarding his role or identity. Secondary characters *'Alexei': The King of the Griffin Empire and leader of the Grey Alliance. *'Cyrus': The ruler of the Silver League, he serves as a mentor to Nadia. *'Findan': A Ranger of Irollan, he mentors Anwen during her quest. *'Jezebeth': The favoured Succubus of Kha-Beleth, Jezebeth appears to act as Aidan's mentor. *'Markal': A Necromancer of Heresh and ally to Fiona. Gallery File:CoH Alt Box.jpg|UK Box Art File:Mmcoh title.jpg|North American Title Art File:Header title UK.png|UK Title Art File:Combat CoH.jpg|An example of how combat works thumb|320px|left|The Official Trailer for Clash of Heroes. Category:Nintendo DS Category:Might and Magic Category:Clash of Heroes Category:Ubisoft continuity